


Supply Run

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hera thinks Kanan is adorable, Inspired by a flashback scene from odaat, Kanan is a Dork, Kanan is trying really hard to be a good son-in-law okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Kanan, Hera and Cham have a quick supply run, and Kanan is very nervous about being alone with Hera's dad. He tries very, very hard to make Cham like him.





	Supply Run

“This is a terrible idea, Hera.”

Hera shakes her head. “What, are you afraid of him?”

“He’s a Clone War veteran and I’m dating his daughter, so yeah!”

“He won’t hurt you.”

“He stunned all of us!”

Hera ignores him and continues. “Besides, it’s just an easy supply run, love.”

Kanan folds his arms. “How do I get him to like me?”

“I don’t know, just… be nice, I guess. Help him with moving the boxes or something.”

Kanan nods, still clearly unsure. Hera can’t help but smile and laugh a little, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

“Don’t worry so much, Kanan. It’ll be fine.”

He frowns, but follows her to the Phantom anyway, where Cham Syndulla is sitting patiently. He smiles at Hera as she walks past him and sits in the pilot’s chair. She spins it around, her face bright as she looks at him.

“Hey, dad. You ready?”

“I’m always ready.”

Hera nods. “Kanan?”

Kanan sits down opposite Cham, avoiding eye contact. “Ready.”

Hera turns her chair back around and starts to take off. As she’s taking them out of the atmosphere, Kanan glances up at Cham, who tilts his head slightly.

“Hello, Jarrus.”

“Good afternoon, Ch- Mr. Syndulla.”

Hera bites her lip to stifle a laugh, and Cham frowns.

“It’s the morning.”

Kanan swallows hard. “Right, right, well… I’m on Jedi time. See, meditation gives us a different schedule.”

Hera has to stop herself from audibly groaning, thinking to herself that it’s going to be a _really_ long flight.

 

* * *

 

Hera pulls the ship down to land. The ramp opens and Cham goes out first to talk to the person giving them the supplies. He’d said something about it being someone that he knew from years back. Hera spins her seat around to talk to Kanan after he leaves.

“Jedi time?”

He winces. “I know, I know.”

She can’t help the smile tugging at her lips. “Smooth, Kanan.”

“I’ll try-”

“Do or do not, there is no try.”

“I never should’ve said that to Ezra, I knew it was going to bite me in the ass.”

A voice comes from the ramp. “Language, Jarrus. Now both of you come help me with the boxes.”

Kanan buries his face in his hands, and Hera finds herself laughing as she gets up and starts to head out, patting his shoulder.

“Come on, Jedi, we wouldn’t want to cut into your meditation time.”

He gets up and follows her. Hera picks up a box and starts to carry it back to the ship, and Kanan sees Cham start to get one as well. He quickly walks over, putting a hand on the box.

“Here, let me get this one, sir.”

“I’ve got it, don’t worry.”

“No, please, let me.”

They both stand up straight, their hands off the box.

“I fought in the Clone Wars, I can do it.”

“I know, I know, but I can take care of it for you.”

Hera listens to their bickering as she takes the other four boxes back to the ship, shaking her head. Once the last one is in the Phantom, she slips over to where they’re arguing. She slides the box out from in between them, and it actually takes a moment for them to realize what she’s done. They both quickly go to follow her.

“Hera, come on, let me.”

“I was going to take that box anyway, come on.”

“Nope, nope, I’ve got it.” She makes it to the ship and sets the box down with the others.

“Both of you sit down, we’ve got a long trip back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It was an idea I got from odaat a while ago and finally wrote it today (in a class where I should've been writing an essay instead- whoops).


End file.
